epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Beholding Eye
The Beholding Eye is a non-elemental staff available for Natalie in . Description The Beholding Eye is a metal black cross with an impaled red baby Beholder (or at least the eye of one) on it. The Beholding Eye is a support centered weapon that increases the effects of both the buffs and debuffs Natalie casts, which is a very useful combination given that Natalie is not only capable of casting the single most powerful buffing skill (7th Heaven), but is also one of the best debuffers (due to access to every major debuffing skill except for Bind). Using the Beholding Eye alongside the Rubber Duck and the Cow Costume will maximize Natalie's debuffs while also greatly empowering her buffs, allowing her to take both the roles of the party's main buffer and debuffer at once. In terms of stats, the Beholding Eye grants pitiful bonuses to Attack and Magic Attack, but also comes with the highest Accuracy bonus among staves and even weapons in general (tied with the Eagle Eye), not to mention a massive Evade bonus (the highest from any piece of equipment period). Apart from its role as a buff/debuff enhancing weapon, the Beholding Eye is also valuable due to being one of the only two weapons that can inflict the rare status effect (the other one being the Biohazard Blaster). This makes it almost indispensable for a Virus-focused party, and makes a support-oriented Natalie a perfect fit for one such party. Of particular note is the weapon's bonus skill, Tentacles, which inflicts simultaneously 3 stacks of and a -50% Evade debuff. The extra Poison stacks helps wear enemies out faster when running a Virus-party, while the Evade debuff can act as a substitute for Bind against single targets. It grants resistances to , , and , with Syphon and Disable becoming immunities at level 5. Found in a chest Inside The Tree in the Mystic Woods, the chest is blocked by some spikes, which are controlled by a lever. * * * |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 15% |lvl5MAG = 20% |lvl1ACC = 20% |lvl2ACC = 40% |lvl3ACC = 60% |lvl4ACC = 80% |lvl5ACC = 100% |lvl1EVA = 10% |lvl2EVA = 20% |lvl3EVA = 30% |lvl4EVA = 40% |lvl5EVA = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bio |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |Element = None |BonusSkillPower = 100/3 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Bio Virus |item31number = 2 |item41 = Dragon Scales |item41number = 1 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 1 |item51 = Mutant Chomper |item51icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Mutant Chomper.png |item51number = 1 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 1}} * * |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl1ACC = 10% |lvl2ACC = 15% |lvl3ACC = 20% |lvl4ACC = 25% |lvl5ACC = 30% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bio |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long100 |Element = Bio |Element% = 50% |BonusSkillPower = 80 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AutoSkillChance = (25%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Bio Virus |item31number = 2 |item41 = Dragon Scales |item41number = 1 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 1 |item51 = Eyeball |item51icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Eyeball.png |item51number = 1 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie